Spirit of the Tardis
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: Had anyone ever though about the Tardis consciousness too much? No? Well, what if the Doctor had someone just besides 'Sexy'. What if the Tardis conscious had died, and a new conscious was needed? Meet Luna, the Tardis replacement. She had traveled with the Doctor, but now she was the ship itself. What's it like? What happens next? Well, that's for you to find out.


**Hi people! I am back from my... week, 2 week writer's block! That was torture, you know? I knew I had to get these stories done, but I literally just couldn't. Distracted myself with other things. Plus, I've had a lot of studying to do in school recently... Anyways, this is just a little story I made up, though it's (slightly heavily) based on the story The Darkness by CityOfFallenAshes. Go check it out!**

**Oh, and I've finally tried a bit of first person again. And I have to say, I think I've gotten better with it, don't you? I think all the 3rd person practice had been good.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and all of that! (Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. Only my OC!)**

* * *

Darkness. That's what being the Tardis feels like, did you know? Darkness, with millions of little screens shining blinding light, the controls to me. The Tardis. No contact, no talking, no seeing. Just nothingness. And hearing. I could hear everything they said. It was a lonely existence. I could only communicate in a series of hums, which the Doctor often completely took wrong. Being the Tardis, you float there, in the dark, and press the buttons on the screen when commands go into your brain, from when someone flies the Tardis. Or sometimes, pressing the buttons when no commands come in. Crashing wasn't a good idea. You would think I felt no pain, but it's quite the opposite. Anytime something hits the door, or the Doctor bangs the console, it hurts, horribly. It feels like someone stabbing me, repeatedly if he hits me more than once. Sometimes, I think the Doctor forgets that I'm a person sometimes. That I used to be his companion, that I used to go on adventures with him. But I suppose it's ok. I still got to travel with him. Even if it was lonely, coped up in the darkness with only myself as company. Really, I have not talked or seen anyone since I became the Tardis.

* * *

"_The Tardis! It's dead! Kaput!" The Doctor exclaimed, hitting the console, eyes wide. I frown slightly, walking toward the console slowly. I knew what was supposed to happen now, and truthfully, I wasn't exactly happy about it. It was forged into the threads of the universe, yet I couldn't help but hope it would change. But now, watching the time rotor fade, I knew there was nothing I could do. Time was set, unable to be changed._

_The Doctor looked panicked as the Tardis lights slowly dimmed into almost nothingness, proving that she was very weak and about to die. Well, unless I took her place._

_I took a deep breath, still staring at the time rotor, and then began to speak. "We had fun, didn't we Doctor? Well, technically we will have so many more adventures, but not in the same way. Not in this form. I'm sorry Doctor. The universe will implode if I don't." _

"_What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned, eyes growing wider and wider as I stepped nearer and nearer to the console. Peace shot through me, making me feel sort of… happy, in a weird way. I knew my fate, death, yet I felt okay with it._

_I turn and look at my converse-wearing Doctor sadly. Oh, my Doctor. So silly and naïve. But also intelligent, funny, and absolutely fantastic. "Goodbye, my Doctor." I say, placing my hands onto the console as golden energy swirled around me, making an imaginary wind blow my hair and my clothes slightly. _

_But suddenly, I jerked to the ground, screaming, as information of all kinds poured into me. Planets, languages, coordinates, species. It felt as if my head was breaking into millions of little pieces. All just to save the universe. Was it really a fair price?_

"_Luna!" I heard him exclaim, probably scared out of his wits. I didn't blame him. I was too. Scared of what was to come, what was to be, what would happen. I had no knowledge on the future at this point, and it scared me just slightly. I was used to knowing that I would always be safe with the Doctor at my side. Now, well, that wasn't exactly true anymore._

_I turn around and look at my beautiful Timelord for the last time. He had tears streaming down his face, which made some slip down my cheeks soon too. "Smile. Please. Before I go. Just smile." I say, staring at him, begging him to. I wanted to see it one more time before I became the Tardis._

_The corner of his lips upturned into a smile, a forced smile of course, but a smile all the same. I smile back brightly, glad that he accepted my request. My eyes dance with happiness one last time, before losing my physical form and succumbing into the darkness. _

* * *

I tap on the bright white screen, moving the Doctor's room closer to the console room, where he was 'supposedly' fixing me. Which meant breaking more stuff than was already broken. Ah, Doctor. I had to fix everything right after he did it though. It was like being his personal slave at times. It could get really annoying. I heard the Doctor get up and walk across the console room toward the hallway, and I knew he was going to his room. My hearing got enhanced when I had become the Tardis, which was somewhat lucky.

"Thank sexy." The Doctor muttered, stroking the wall next to his room before walking inside. I smile slightly. No human contact for god knows how long, having the Doctor talk to me was brilliant. Although, why he called me Sexy was completely confusing. I really had no idea where he had gotten that from. Well, there was that one time… I guess he got it from there then. The time I got stuck inside a cage, on some weird planet, and almost died. God, that had not been fun, at all.

I briefly close my eyes, but then feel a jolt and feel a cool breeze trickling through my skin… Skin? Air? What? That wasn't possible, I wasn't technically physical! I couldn't feel anything!

I open my eyes slowly, to see the console room. The silver floor and walls, the round blue things on the walls, the amazing blue time rotor in the middle, all the flashing lights and buttons on the console, the captain's chair off on the side. But one thing was different from normal.

I wasn't looking at it through a screen.

My eyes grow wide as I come upon this realization, and then I do the normal thing that any other living thing would do after not being exactly real for the longest of times. I screamed, loudly. Very, very, loudly. I'd imagine it woke the Doctor.

I slowly take a step forward finally, wobbling slightly as I did so. I glanced down to the ground and stuck my arms out sideways, trying to gain balance. I haven't walked in hundreds of years, it was probably normal I couldn't walk very well. I noticed I was wearing the same thing as I had been before I had become the Tardis. Dark red long sleeve shirt, black ripped vest, black skirt, dark red converse, and the deathly hallows necklace. It put a faint smile on my face, remembering the memories. But it also brought a tear.

"Luna?" I hear someone question, surprise evident in the person's voice. I stop suddenly, eyes growing wider. I knew that voice. It was a voice I knew very well.

I raise my head toward the sound, gasping slightly as I confirmed my thoughts on who it is. Dark purple tweed jacket, blackish sort of slacks, black dress shoes, and the purple bowties, you can't forget the bowtie.

"Doctor?"

* * *

**Well, that was slightly depressing. But then again, depressing stories are my 'forte' so to speak. So, I hope you enjoyed, and please do review. I'm not sad to admit I'm a review-o-holic. Just like everyone else...  
**


End file.
